Imperius
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Imperius es la maldición que controla la voluntad... pero en él, siempre fue un efecto natural. Pequeña viñeta de Tom Riddle adolecente antes de convertirse en Voldemort.


**Imperius**

_Una maldición que controla la voluntad…_

_Pero en él… es un efecto natural._

Contempló el muro de los trofeos nuevamente. Sólo él era conciente de lo que aquellos cálices de fantasía significaban. Era adorado, querido y admirado. Era único en su clase y todo un caballero. Traía locas a las jovencitas y poseía un buen par de perros falderos que eran capaces de lanzarse al suelo con tal de hacerle de alfombra.  
Sí. Su vida era todo un logro, él era el rey; lo que él decía era ley. En el futuro, Hogwarts le debería la vida, porque su nombre era tan famoso al interior del establecimiento que el sólo mencionarlo significaba una cuantiosa y gratificante publicidad.

Y así sería. Pero jamás lo recordarían por ser un buen alumno, premio anual, o por todos esos trofeos que brillaban tras la urna en la pared.

Tom Riddle era vanidoso, así como también orgulloso y déspota.  
Se contempló en la urna, justo donde un trofeo que gritaba con letras carmesíes su nombre estaba colocado. Levantó una ceja y curvó la boca hacia la izquierda, admirándose a sí mismo por lo apuesto que era. Se pasó una mano por su cabello engominado y su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa aún más seductora.

Sí, por supuesto, Tom Riddle era un galán. Pero las conquistas no estaban dentro de sus planes. Todo lo contrario. Consideraba al amor como un obstáculo en la vida del hombre, una incapacidad que cegaba los sentidos y que obnubilaba los deseos. Aquel sentimiento no podía formar parte de su vida, era veneno para el orgullo y para la codicia. El hombre era capaz de dejar todo por aquel sentimiento aberrante. Pero a él no le sucedería eso, jamás dejaría que sucediese. Él, quería ser importante, poderoso, quería formar un imperio, quería ser un Dios. Sus logros eran tremendos, él, podía hacer y deshacer tanto con los profesores como con el alumnado. El mundo lo necesitaba, él, era la solución al sistema, la cura para el virus del amor, para la peste de la amistad, era la solución para abrirles los ojos a los magos del mundo. Todos querrían ser como él. Sí, eso quería. Ser el modelo a seguir para los magos. Ser omnipotente.

Y sabía como hacerlo, como conseguirlo…

Sólo necesitaba un poco de persuasión, encanto y esa pizca de picardía que lo volvía cómplice con los docentes. Conocía a la perfección todos los movimientos de cada uno, sobretodo, los de aquel obeso y despreciable maestro con aires de grandeza. Aquel, que lo había elegido a él, puntualmente por ser quien era.  
Ingenuo. No tenía idea.

Quitó los ojos de los trofeos, pero siguió manteniendo la sonrisa. Se giró acomodándose el saco y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.  
Cuando salió al pasillo mantuvo la mueca y rió por dentro, burlándose de las miradas y suspiros que le lanzaban las chicas, y de las actitudes de respeto y asombro de los chicos. Él, era el líder.  
Sólo para saborear su fama les devolvió la sonrisa a las jovencitas, y elevó su mano para saludar a los hombres. Luego se giró para seguir caminando, sin mirar atrás. Aunque sabía que había causado estragos. Pobres idiotas.  
No faltaba mucho para que dejaran de hacer aquello y se inclinaran a sus pies suplicando piedad, y urgiendo por entrar a sus poderosas filas.

Su pecho se hinchó al sentir aquella satisfacción y la sonrisa se volvió macabra. Se palpó con cuidado sus costillas, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía con sólo sentir aquel libro escondido entre su torso y su brazo.  
Quedaba poco, faltaba poco… Sólo, tenía que eliminar a algunos obstáculos. Entre estos, al maldito amor y al viejo Dumbledore, partidario de tal patraña.

-Por eso estás donde estás, viejito…

Aunque para eso aún faltaban años, él sabía por donde tenía que empezar. Y como poco y nada le importaban los sentimientos, acabar con su alma, no era un trabajo tan difícil. Aunque le tomara años realizarlo.

Pronto, el mundo mágico caería a sus pies, y con él, el amor del hombre. Aquel veneno que obligaba al poder a doblegarse.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Éste fue un desafío para Nymph en el foro Chocolate y Menta.  
Ojalá les guste. Intenté hacer a Tom Riddle, no a Voldemort.

Supuse que esa sería la imaginación de un Tom adolecente.  
Gracias por leer.

Anya.


End file.
